


Dangan ronpa, Ship of Despair.

by Candycanepuppy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Killing, Multi, orignal story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: It's my own Danganronpa game! It has mostly original characters, some of them are my sisters, friends OC's so I won't claim credit for Nikoto, Bryan or Nikkuma but I did write them. Also Avaline is my sister but in the story she's an only child.Pretty much Avaline, Nikoto and Bryan find themselves on a ship and well... I'm terrible at writing these things without like 2 hours of time. Read it! It might make you wanna read more though... I'll update at least like 2-3 maybe more times a week, like honestly pretty much as much as possible. Whenever I write a chapter I'll post it! At least 2-3 times a week at the leas though.My sister Avaline is helping me with this story.Enjoy!





	1. Time to play a game. A killing one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment who your favorite character is, and if you have any name or talent suggestions.  
>  **Character list and students alive count.**  
>  Avaline Downa - Ultimate Undercover Agent.  
> Nikoto Aru - Ultimate ???  
> Bryan Icy - Ultimate ???  
> Adam MsCalst - Ultimate ???  
> Annelle Mito - Ultimate ???  
> Rose Dant - Ultimate ???
> 
> (The ??? means I haven't picked).

Avaline Downa woke up in a bright classroom. Looking around she noticed two major problems. First of all there were about 5 security cameras in the one room. Overkill much? The second was a little more surprising though...

“What the hell?” She exclaimed looking out the window. Which was looking out into the sea. She's in a boat… on the water… maybe some kind of orientation for the school?

Avaline walked out of the classroom and saw two paths. The first was short and she could see a lounge room and a few people… she counted 11? The longer path had other classrooms and it led to another lounge with 2 students in it… Avaline hurried down the longer path and walked into the second lounge a lot smaller than the first.

“Hello…” spoke a boy sitting in one of the chairs. Avaline jumped at his voice and turned suddenly to face him.

“Um… Hi. I'm Avaline… umm... do you know why we're here?” She said quickly yet smoothly.

The boy shook his head. “I don't know. I'm Zaydon by the way. Zaydon Aru.” Zaydon replied holding his hand out. Shaking it for a little longer than needed Avaline suddenly remembered there was another guy in the room.

Avaline turned to her and they started speaking at once. “Hello I'm Bryan.”

“Hey! I'm Avaline!” They stopped and Avaline gestured for Bryan to go first.

“I'm Bryan Star. Nice to meet you Avaline,” Bryan spoke with as much power in his voice as possible.

“I'm Avaline Downa.” Avaline said before she walked over to a seat and sat down.

“How are you two?” Avaline asked them softly. Zaydon was quick to answer.

“I'm fine. Did you know it's illegal to take people onto a ship without them saying you can…? It's called kidnapping.” Zaydon spoke sarcastically looking at Avaline.

Avaline smiled softly “I bet it's just some sort of orientation prank. You know with a school like this we might not even be in a boat or on water. It might be a simulation or something.”

Zaydon looked down. “Probably…” Bryan spoke and distracted them both. “I like you two. I mean if this is school or something we might as well stick together you know. Like help each other on work and stuff like that.” Avaline looked like she was about to speak but was interrupted by… Something on the monitors or TV screens. A… bear? Some kind of robotic bear was on the screen staring at them. Then it started speaking out of nowhere and Avaline almost screamed by the voice. A voice she knew very well. One she’d heard everyday. Her own voice. Zaydon and Bryan both suddenly backed away from her.

“Hello students! I’m Nikkuma the bear! Everyone may call me Nikki or any other nickname… You’re probably wondering why I have you here… Well if you want to know you should just come down to the… hmm… Main hall. The arrows will guide you. Thank you and please, be ready to fight.” Then the monitor shut off.

Zaydon was the first to speak. “Avaline… what was that?”

Bryan stood beside him looking ready to run. “I don't know… that wasn't me. I swear.”

Avaline replied quickly still in shock by hearing her own voice. Zaydon walked up. “I'm no expert on reading people but I think she's telling the truth.”

Bryan walked up behind Zaydon. “I am an expert on reading people… and all her signs point to her telling the truth…”

Avaline let out a sigh. “Thank you. Trust me it wasn't me. It sure sounded like it though…” Zaydon and Bryan nodded.

As if suddenly remembering the meeting Bryan stood up and started pulling Avaline and Zaydon to the meeting. “We should get to the meeting. Maybe the voice thingy will get explained.” Avaline smiled with hope. Then they started walking into the main room.

While they were walking they were stopped by the kitchen. By… the bear they saw on the monitor. Avaline gasped. “What??? The bear is… how?” while Avaline was stumbling for words Zaydon stepped in front of Avaline and Bryan.

“What the hell is going on-” Bryan started just to get stopped by the bear, speaking in a voice they hadn't heard before. “First off, let me introduce myself. I'm Nikkuma. Second… you guys might wanna turn the other way… the main room is having some problems. Just wait in the kitchen and I'll come back to explain. Oh and could you let the little girl stay with you?”

Nikkuma pushed a girl Avaline hadn't seen before over. “She'll introduce herself. Now I'm gonna make sure nobody kills someone out there. It would be sad to have the first trial over because someone saw it!” Bryan and Zaydon looked weirdly at the bear.

“Trials…? What trials?” Avaline questioned.

“Right! None of you know yet… Rose be a dear and explain to them!” The girl, her name now known as Rose nodded. Then the bear walked away.

Rose turned to Bryan and Avaline while Zaydon walked to the cupboards. “I'm Rose Anatro. I guess I should explain… what Nikkuma told you about…”

Rose looked down. Avaline suddenly stood up and walked over to her putting an arm on her shoulder. “Continue.” Bryan commanded with a firm yet… soft voice. Rose obliged.

“Well pretty much… we’re in a killing game.” Avaline froze and looked at Rose before starting to laugh.

“Haha. Very funny. What's the real reason…?” Rose opened her mouth but before she could respond a scream was heard, echoing through the halls. Zaydon snapped up and over to Bryan and the girls.

“You guys okay?” Avaline looked at Rose and Bryan before nodding.

“We should go see what it was… actually… Avaline with me, Bryan and rose look down the dorm rooms and see if you find anything weird, Avaline and myself will look in the lounge.” Zaydon instructed. They all nodded and hurried to get out to find who was screaming… Avaline and Zaydon rushed to look over in the small lounge. The other students than Bryan, Zaydon, Avaline and Rose were all in the large lounge.

“They can't be that blind. If something's in there they would see.” Avaline nodded and they went into the lounge. As they walked in Zaydon jerked back and pushed Avaline to the wall out of nowhere placing a hand over her mouth.

“Do not scream. I think Rose was telling the truth…”

Avaline pushed him of herself. Then she almost screamed. “Oh my Athena… who did this???” Avaline tried keeping herself in check but was having trouble. For at the floor… was the body of a young boy a little younger or… maybe just smaller than herself… stabbed to death.

“We need to get Bryan… and Rose…” Zaydon told her. Then out of nowhere he once again ran and pushed her to the wall. Avaline freaked out a lot less this time around though and let him hold her to the wall.

“When I count to three, we need to run out of this room as fast as possible.” Zaydon commanded. Avaline nodded. “1” he tensed. “2” Avaline felt him prepare to run. “3” Zaydon took off in a sprint pulling Avaline out with him. Then she heard the small boom of an explosion.

“What in the name of Athena…” suddenly Avaline and Zaydon heard a ton of footsteps.

“Over here!” Zaydon shouted to them. Bryan and Rose arrived first.

“What was that?” Bryan questioned. Rose looked around and saw the darker area.

“What happened? The ground is all burned up… and what is that...” Rose asked Avaline looking at the burnt up room and the body parts of the small boy.. Zaydon looked around.

“The ship wasn't even dented by the explosion. It's like it didn't even happen other then the burnt up room.” Rose’s eyes widened.

“Explosion? What do you mean?” Bryan questioned.

“There was a… it had a motion sensor on it… Someone died here. I think it was a-” Zaydon started to explain before stopping. The other students had arrived.

“Rose! Oh my god I can't believe it. You're okay. We've been looking all over for you. Sorry about earlier.” An older boy started talking before realizing that there were three other teens he didn't know.

“Who are you three?” A girl around Bryan’s age asked. Zaydon opened his mouth to answer but before he could he was hit in the head by a much older boy. Avaline suddenly stood up with Bryan and her eyes widened by the suddenly action.

“What in the name of Athena was that for?” Avaline yelled as Bryan instinctively stood in front of her.

“We don't know you three and for all we know you could have done this, this… explosion. Good thing nobody was hurt. Sorry guys but you're heading to the cells.” The older boy told them. He picked up Zaydon and grabbed Rose’s hand pulling them back. Avaline started to follow before suddenly being picked up by… Bryan? Bryan started sprinting to Zaydon and Rose and the older boy but was suddenly hit and fell unconscious. Avaline was suddenly picked up by the older girl and taken with them to Zaydon and Rose and that older boy. Then she saw Bryan being dragged by a much smaller boy along the same path. Then Avaline slipped into unconsciousness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Avaline… AVALINE! Goddamnit wake up!” Zaydon shook her with Bryan above shouting at her. They had been brought to a large cell. With actual prison bars.

“What isn't she waking up?” Zaydon asked the guard who happened to be the older girl who had made Avaline fall asleep.

“Avaline!” Bryan continued yelling at her in hopes of waking her up.

“She's under the influence of a sleeping drug. She'll be fine. I didn't think you appreciate me hitting her on the head like we did with you two. The drug will wear off soon. Like in the next half hour.” The girl explained. Bryan sighed in relief.   
“Why are we trapped?” Zaydon interviewed with Bryan by his side.

“We don't know you. We've formed a pact about all this. If anyone new shows up we use the drug on them and then question them afterword. Then we decide if they're safe.” The girl explained. Zaydon nodded his head while Bryan went over. Avaline had woke up.

“What's going on?” Avaline asked. Then Bryan got her back up to speed.

“I agree with them. Not everyone can be trusted…” Zaydon added. Then his face turned into one of confusion.

“Zaydon… what's wrong?” Bryan asked with Avaline behind him, still waking up.

“The bear said something about a trial… what kind of trial?” Zaydon explained. Avaline stood up.

“Maybe one to see if we can be trusted?” Avaline thought out loud. Suddenly Bryan seemed to notice something but didn’t say anything so the others continued talking.

“It's to see who the killer was. If we guess right or figure it out we live and they die. If not… then we all die except the blackened, the killer who runs free. Lucky nobody would kill anyone. I hope...” The girl standing outside the doors looked worried us. Avaline looked at her in shock, Zaydon nodding.

“What about that boy?” Avaline questioned before Zaydon could put his hand over her mouth.

Surprisingly the guard seemed to know about him. “Yeah… we caught him earlier but he escaped sometime between the break and explosion. If you three didn't cause it, he did.” She responded. Avaline suddenly realized why Zaydon looked like she needed to stop talking. They still thought the boy was alive. She didn't know why Zaydon would keep it a secret but she shut up. Then she went to turn to Bryan.

“BRYAN? He's gone!!! How the hell did he go missing??!??” Both Zaydon and the guard suddenly turned to look around in shock.

“Dammit not again. How the hell did he get out?” The guard shouted, or would have if they didn't have a hand over their mouth. Bryan’s hand. Suddenly he pressed a small spot on the guards neck and she fell into sleep.

“Bryan!!!!!!! How the heck did you get out?” Zaydon asked with confusion clear on his face. Bryan laughed before pointing at the other side of the cell where the bars had been… taken out.  
“I’m trained in the art of escape. I’ve had to escape from situations like this before… Well, that and the fact I’m like insanely strong and sneaky... But they’ll notice something eventually. We need to go.” Bryan explained with a small hurry. Zaydon and Avaline went through the exit Bryan had… made.

“What now? They’ll be looking for us. And I still don’t fully understand what’s happening…” Zaydon and Bryan nodded in agreement. Suddenly Zaydon seemed to remember something.

“The dorms. I saw about 7 different dorms. I assume our captor, Nikkuma wants us to share with one other person… be careful who you trust I guess. I propose we share one dorm. Unless either of you have a different idea? Oh and a small second reason. The dorms have signs on the doors saying **Attention Dorm Keeper, well… I mean person who wants to live in this dorm. You must share because we don’t have enough.”** Zaydon explained in a much slower way then Bryan or Avaline could have.

“I mean I agree. Unless Bryan would rather share with someone else?” Avaline responded. Avaline shook her head in a no before suddenly stopping and looking up.

“Maybe we can claim two dorms… I saw the layout of the dorms before I met you two. The dorms connect. Well I mean… each dorm has one connecting dorm. Hence if we take only one…” Bryan started looking down.

“We leave ourselves open for any attack.” Zaydon finished. He looked suddenly liked he wanted to say more when the weird Nikkuma announcement sound went off again. The bear appeared and started talking in a voice they didn't know very well but still a voice they knew. Not Avaline’s whos voice had been heard many times, but Roses.

**”Hello everyone! I would recommend coming down ot the main hall, Unless you wanna explode like him!”** The bear announced cheerfully.

Avaline looked around the small area they were being held in. “If we go, they’ll get us again, and will most likely pay more attention to the cell…” She voiced quietly.

Zaydon shook his head. “We’re going.” He said firmly.  
Bryan looked ready to fight him but suddenly looked down. “He’s right. If we don’t go that bear might find us and do worse. Plus if we go they might trust us more than if we stay.” He explained. Avaline nodded looking glum.

They were walking down the hall, avoiding any people. They reached the main hall last because of it though as they had needed to stop to hide every once in a while for someone to pass.

All eyes turned towards them when they entered. “Look who’s here. The runaways.” The guy who had grabbed Zaydon grumbled.

Bryan stood in front of Avaline and Zaydon before speaking. “What are we here for?” He asked with a frown.

The boy who grabbed Zaydon looked at the stage. “I guess we’ll find out.” Then suddenly he turned. “If you’re here…”

Suddenly the girl who was guarding jumped and grabbed Bryan. “Nobody escapes.” She hissed.

Zaydon ran over to try and get her off of Bryan to be stopped by the boy who had hit him earlier. “Not happening. He’s clearly the strong one of you three so to stop Y’all we just need to stop him. And now you two will do whatever we say.” He smirked.

“And why would we do that Mr. Uhh whoever you are?” Avaline demanded as threatening as she could muster. The boy laughed.

“Adam. The names Adam. And for why,” Adam started when suddenly the guard pulled out a knife and held it up to Bryan’s face. “This is why. Oh, you can call me Annelle” She smirked while waving the knife in front of him.

Zaydon studied the girl while Avaline was freaking out. “You can’t kill him!!! If you did we would have a trial and you’d be killed!!!” Avaline hurried to say.

The girl smirked again. “We can’t kill… but torture isn’t on a rule, is it?” She asked with a smirk still on her face.

Avaline and Bryan paled, while Zaydon still quietly studying. “The bear’s coming out.” He said suddenly, and correctly as Nikkuma suddenly hopped over the desk.

**”You really must hate getting spooked kid.”** The bear spoke. Everyone but Zaydon jumped back.

“Not this bear again. What do you want?” Adam asked. The bear hopped up before speaking.

**”I’m just gonna get dorms set up! You’ll all need somewhere to sleep.”** Nikkuma told them. Avaline looked around at the faces of everyone which were a lot less pale then at first. Bryan was still being held down by Annelle and Adam was standing between them. The other students were staying at the sides and Zaydon… he looked shocked…

“Zaydon? What happened? You look shocked… which you haven’t looked that way so far...” Avaline rambled. Zaydon turned to her.

Zaydon looked around before responding. “Nikkuma is watching and listening to us, VERY closely.” He replied. Avaline looked at him in shock and was about to ask what he meant or how he knew when it hit her.

“The dorms. We were whispering when talking about them and the bear heard and is now getting us dorms… We were whispering so quietly!!!!” Avaline noticed Zaydon nod.

They turned back to where Nikkuma was waiting. **”You done? Anyway, everyone needs a group of 4. Pick wisely and when you’re done come to me.”** Nikkuma finished and everyone started talking at once.

Most of the students who weren’t involved in any drama or trouble went up to Nikkuma almost right after. That left, Rose, Avaline, Some boy who was hanging around Adam and Annelle, Zaydon, Annelle, Adam, Bryan and one more girl they had seen around Adam and Annelle.  
“Let Bryan go. We’ll take a dorm with him.” Zaydon started. Adam shook his head.

“Let you three go together and lose any control over you? Not happening.” Annelle stated. Then she turned. Adam, you put them together.” She commanded. Adam nodded and looked around.

“Thomas, Annelle, Rose and… Shannon.” He pointed to them. “You guys go together. I’m the strongest physically of us. I can watch them and make sure they don’t try anything. I don’t wanna risk giving them the chance to attack. At least together I can threaten them.” He spoke.

Annelle nodded before pushing Bryan over to Adam, her hold still on him. “Ugh. I got it… Wanna let go?” Bryan asked. She shook her head.

“Why would I do that? Please enlighten-” Annelle started when Adam waved his hand.

“Let him go. I mean, I’m rooming with them so, if they try anything now, they can’t sleep anywhere but the dorms and I have a few knifes of my own...” He smiled before going over to Nikkuma to finalize their rooms.

Zaydon looked distracted. “What does he mean we can’t sleep anywhere but our dorms?” He asked. Annelle looked confused.

“The rules…? Oh right, you guys didn’t hear them. Here read this.” Annelle handed them a page.  
*******************************************  
Don’t hurt the bears!  
Never break a locked door.  
Don’t choose to sleep anywhere but the dorms. (Being hit ot fainting doesn’t count, but will most likely end with you sleeping anyway, just for longer).  
Maximum of two kills a blackened.  
Listen to anything Nikkuma says.  
Not knowing the rules is not an excuse.  
*******************************************  
They read the rules and sighed. Bryan looked around before seeing Adam coming back.

He waved two keys in his hands before handing one to Rose. “Let’s go find our room my lovely roomies…” He commanded. They all followed him to a door. Adam put the keys in and turned, the door opening smoothly. They then walked in.

The room had one large bed in the middle and looked like a casual hotel room. There was another room connected by a door in the wall with no lock. They walked inside to find the same thing just with two smaller beds.

Adam turned to them. “How do you guys want to arrange the room?” He asked, sounding much kinder than when around people.

Bryan spoke up. “I’ll share this room with Adam, Avaline and Zaydon you guys can take the smaller room. End of discussion.” He added when they both went to complain. “I’ll be fine. Adam here isn’t an idiot. He won’t kill me.”

Adam nodded in agreement. “Well it’s pretty dark, so I think we should probably sleep.” He told them. “I’ll explain everything going on in detail tomorrow.” He promised. They said goodnight and Bryan and Adam went inside the room.

Adam walked over to the door and locked it before getting into the opposite side of the bed from Bryan and starting to fall asleep.

Bryan heard one thing before he fell asleep. “I’m sorry.” then he fell into sleep full of nightmares and dreams.

**  
**


	2. Everything seems to be in order... Explain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing Nikoto to Zaydon.
> 
> I've changed my focus a little and now I don't need talents.

Avaline woke up in a cold sweat. Zaydon was still asleep on the bed beside hers. Being careful to not be loud she crawled out of bed and went to the door connecting the rooms. Opening it slowly she walked in to Bryan and Adam talking quietly. Bryan’s head away from the door while Adam was looking right at her.

“Morning…” She heard from Adam. Bryan turned and suddenly jumped off the bed to go grab her. He picked her up with ease, a little too much but he brought her to the bed.

“Morning Avaline. Is Zaydon still asleep or…?” She shook her head.

“He’s still sleeping. What’re you guys talking about…?” She asked from where Bryan had laid her on the bed.

Adam was quick to respond. “I was talking about the others, Annelle in particular. Don’t trust her.” He told her.

Avaline looked at him with confusion on her face. “I thought you were working with her?” She asked.

Adam shook his head. “I’m only doing it to make sure she doesn’t hurt that many of us. She thinks that if she just tortures us enough she’ll figure out which one is the mastermind. Oh also, right, this could be relevant… she also thinks the mastermind is one of us, which might be true…” he looked at the bed worried.

Avaline looked at the floor with a frown. “How do we know you're trustable?” She asked still looking at the floor.

Bryan was quick to answer for Adam. “I trust him. He clearly trusts us… for whatever reason.” He suddenly looked confused. “Actually… Why do you trust us?” He asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

Adam smiled softly. “I trust you guys because there are three of you. Only 2 kills can happen at a time remember? Even if you tried to kill, at least one of you would end up dead either way.” Adam finished.

Avaline gasped. “I… I didn't even think about that!” Suddenly the door opened and Zaydon walked out of the other room.

He smiled sheepishly at them. “Morning guys…” he looked around and focused on the tv for a moment longer than everything else. “Everything seems to be in order… explanation time.” He looked at Adam.

Adam sighed. “Well… let me explain, everything.” He looked down. “Where to start… well… let's start with the basics. This is a killing game if you haven't figured that out… but the way it works… well if someone decides to kill they can kill up to 2 people. They have to kill and not be discovered. After three people discover a body the body discovery announcement is sounded and the time begins.”

Zaydon nodded while the other two gasped. “Fits what rose told us.” Then his eyes widened. “What if a third person never discovers the body…?”

Adam looked at him weirdly. “Well the bear said that if two saw it and didn't bring it up the killer will get a free ticket outta this place.”

Avaline and Zaydon looked at each other with wide eyes. Zaydon nodded.”We saw a body… that explosion… exploded a body of a boy around our age…”

It was Adams turn to be shocked and he gapped at them. “So… that means that-”

Adam was interrupted by the monitors turning on and Nikkuma’s face showing.

**”Hello! I'm here to give you a special timer and files! This is the body announcement!”** Nikkumas voice rained through the halls.

Bryan stood up. “We need to know who did this, NOW.” Bryan started to go towards the door before getting stopped by Adam.

Adam sighed. “You can't go out.” Zaydon nodded while Avaline and Bryan blanked.

“If we go out we have a chance of Annelle catching us… and something makes me think that Nikkuma is planning something that could cause more panic than before.” Zaydon explained for Adam.

Suddenly the monitors turned on and the face of the bear they all knew to fear appeared once again using Avaline voice. . **”This Zaydon kid… ugh. Won't let me have any fun at all! For real kid, stop spoiling everything let me enjoy some goddamn fun! Oop! Sorry for my language! Let me have some for goddamnit! Oops! Ignore my language”**

Zaydon smirked, small yet there. Avaline turn to him. “ “I’m irritating the bear... “ he said, clearly loud enough for Nikkuma to hear.

Nikkuma’s robotic head faced down. **”Jeez kid, you’re hurting my feelings…”** Then the head went right back up. **”At least I won’t have to deal with you for much longer if this goes good.”**

Zaydon suddenly leaped off the bed and over towards the wall. “Step back… just in case…” he commanded. Avaline frowned at his sudden actions but obliged.

Luckily Nikkuma started speaking again dismissing Zaydon’s worry. **”You think I put a bomb on you!!! I would never! I would let someone else do it of course! The headmaster should never hurt a student! But I might turn a blind eye on a little student v student...”**

Zaydon suddenly looked calmer.

Avaline and Bryan looked looked at him in shock. “You thought… Nikkuma put a… Bomb… On you?” Adam strangely picked that moment to speak up.

“That was very smart… And brave… But I don’t think Nikkuma is-” Adam started, only to be stopped by the monitors.

**”Of course I would rather cherry pie then peach!!! I’m no monster! Who would rather peach… I bet Zaydon would actually… he would. That kid is annoying me to the earth’s core!!! Anyway back onto our normally scheduled program! Murder!!! So next on the agenda… The killing hour! How this works is, each student will have one hour in which they can be killed with nothing happening. Pretty much, if you want someone dead do it in this hour and nothing will happen to you! No trial or escape. It’s pretty much a time of no stress killing! And because this person has annoyed me, can you guess who’s getting first hour…? You guessed it! Zaydon Aru! Kill him! Please!!! Signing out, Nikkuma.”**

Zaydon opened his eyes in shock. “Wait…” Bryan suddenly went up to Zaydon and picked him up bridal style to which Zaydon looked annoyed but otherwise did nothing. Bryan suddenly put Zaydon in the second room, alone.

Adam nodded and Avaline stayed curled up on the bed. “We need to be careful about being around others. If we’re outside and Nikkuma suddenly announces the next hour and it’s one of us… Well… Adam, you’re safe from Annelle, could you maybe get us some food? Looks like we’ll be camping out here.” Bryan asked Adam.

Nodding Adam went to leave the room before suddenly throwing something to Bryan. The room key. “I’ll knock three times, then I’ll wait ten seconds before knocking 4 more. If it’s an emergency I’ll knock 12 times, really fast. Don’t open otherwise. Bryan’s in charge of both of you.” Adam told them with a firm voice.

Avaline looked at the bed she was laying on “Careful... “ Avaline whispered from her place on the bed. Adam smirked before responding.

He turned to her in a dramatic fashion and spoke steadily. “When am I not?” Then he turned and left Bryan, Avaline and Zaydon alone.

Bryan suddenly went and unlocked the second room, opening the door to a thinking Zaydon.

“I’ve figured out why we were all picked... “ Zaydon started before getting picked up once again, this time struggling a little, out of annoyance instead of fear, Avaline watched the scene with a smile on her face. Until Bryan came back and grabbed her.

He suddenly looked confused. “How the heck… Avaline you’re so light. Jeez.” Avaline looked at him annoyed.

“Shut up” was her elegant comeback. Bryan chuckled before setting her back onto the bed and turning to Zaydon.

Bryan and Avaline leaned in and gestured for Zaydon to start. “Well… Our talents… Bryan, you’re a bodyguard correct?” He questioned Bryan, despite clearly already knowing the answer.

Bryan smiled a little. “That obvious…?” He replied to Zaydon. Zaydon looked over at Avaline for a moment before widening his eyes in… joy?

“Avaline here’s an undercover agent, am I correct?” Avaline nodded and turned her head. Zaydon continued. “I myself am a detective. Probably the reason Nikkuma hates me. I’m the only one who could figure out her plans. I’ve already figured out her full name. It was laughably easy.”

Avaline and Bryan looked at Zaydon shock written on her face. “What??” Zaydon grimaced,

“It wasn't helpful… her name is Nikki Whitaker. I don't remember anything about her though. I imagine this is the first thing she's done, it clearly took a ton of planning, probably a team… why though…?” Zaydon spoke, mostly to himself.

Suddenly the robotic bear appeared on the screen. **”The hours up! Unfortunately he's still alive… but he is safe now! The next persons hour is… Annelle!”**

They all breathed in relief. Zaydon stood up and walked over to the clock on the wall “We’re good. Wait a second… no we're not.” Bryan looked at him in confusion.

“We still have 15 minutes before my hour is up…” Zaydon exclaimed with worry in his voice. Then his face light up.

“Nikkuma! We need you!” He said, loud enough for even the worst microphones could catch.

The bear appeared on a monitor, but not the other. **”You've got my undivided attention! Sadly… what do you want Oto?”** Zaydon’s eyes widened but he asked his question.

Avaline sat down on the bed “Can we project info to the other students through you?” He asked.

Nikkuma looked annoyed. **”Only important info of course! The rules of this part are listed on your NikkumaPads!”**

Zaydon was quick to mention they didn't have a ‘NikkumaPad’ to which Nikkuma suddenly twisted.

**”You don't!!! That's major! It's awful! Am I an awful headmaster because I don't give my students the tools to success?”** Nikkuma took a break for a moment and Bryan muttered “That's not the only reason…” but Nikkuma appeared to not hear him.

**”Here! Take these! They're NikkumaPads! They have notepads, all the rules, a map and, because you guys got them late I'll even add an extra feature! A game! Each of you will see a game called Mister Fortune on them! I wouldn't play it unless you're really in trouble though!”** They all took a NikkumaPad, but Zaydon put his his away immediately and Bryan and Avaline followed.

Nikkuma turned to leave but was stopped by Zaydon. “Can we project a message?” Zaydon asked the bear in a small tone.

Nikkuma tapped her foot twice before agreeing, **”Well I guess it's only fair!”** she turned to Bryan. **”I picked for the last group and I'll pick for this one! Granted it's a lot less people…”** Bryan looked at Zaydon with a weird look on his face. Zaydon nodded and his expression seemed to convey a message.

“Tell them, that Zaydon’s hour is over and that it's actually Annelle’s turn!” He told the bear. Zaydon shook his head in approval. Avaline suddenly heard that announcement go off.

“We should take the time to go find out what's taking Adam so long…” Avaline suggested. Zaydon and Bryan nodded in approval.

Bryan walked over to the door. “Stay behind me, if you see Adam and Annelle just tell both of us and run. If you only see Adam tell us and then we'll talk to him.” He told then younger two. Both nodded and he opened the door.

They walked to the kitchen, only having to hide because some boy walked past with his NikkumaPad open. They made it there only to see… Adam talking to Annelle.

Annelle looked frustrated and threw her hands up. “We’ll never find them! I swear to Irene Adam, if you're lying and they're in that dorm I will slaughter you myself.” Adam clearly looked uncomfortable but continued his, or at least what he thought was a lie.

Adam pulled himself up and smirked. “Maybe we should split up. I'll look at the back area and you check the front.” Annelle nodded and started walking out. The trio quickly hid behind the boxes near them and then snuck into the kitchen.

Adam frowned at then but pointed at the door and started walking to the dorms. Bryan walked with Adam and Zaydon and Avaline noticed he was smiling more. They all talked quietly and were lucky enough to not see anyone in the halls. They reached the dorms in record time.

Avaline was quick to lay down on the bed. Zaydon took a chair farthest from the door and Bryan shared the couch with Adam.

Adam started explaining immediately about what he discovered. “It was Samuel. He stabbed The boy three times before rigging it to explode when anyone found it. We know it was him cause he's the only one alone during the time of death. Plus the cameras saw him do it… that helped.” Adam pulled out his Niikumapad and played a video.

Zaydon smiled. “I assume the trial will take place around… 7pm tomorrow. Until then… let's just sleep.” Then Zaydon pulled Avaline with him into the smaller room.

Avaline yelled “Night!!!” From her spot by the door before shutting it.


	3. It's only a kisss?

Zaydon woke up in the morning and yawned. He looked over at the other bed where Avaline was turning over and… falling off.

Zaydon held in a laugh. “OW!” She shouted on instant. She looked up and glared at him.

Zaydon stood up and stretched “Good thing this room has soundproof walls. Otherwise Bryan would think I killed you.” He joked while going over to help her up from her place on the floor.

They looked at the door, still closed. Avaline went to the restroom to put on some makeup, her reasons being “Always look your best, even when solving murder. And just because I'm already pretty doesn’t mean I can't look even better?”

Zaydon laughed and went to open the door, before slamming it closed quietly and instantly. Avaline looked at him in worry. “Everything okay?” She asked in a small voice.

Zaydon motioned her over. “You need to see it to believe it.” He put his hand on the handle and slowly turned it, opening it as quietly as he could. Avaline looked into the next room and was more then shocked over what she saw.

Bryan with his eyes closed was being pushed against the wall by Adam, the two passionately making out. Neither seemed to notice the younger two watching from the door.

Zaydon finally walked into the room quietly and spoke up once they still didn't notice him. “Having fun?” He asked innocently.

Bryan and Adam immediately separated, Bryan blushing madly while Adam stood looking like a deer caught in the headlights and looked at him with wide eyes.

They both went to Bryan and he was quick to try and explain. “Zaydon… Avaline, uhh… while… but… umm… you know…” he tried waving his hands a bit before just climbing onto the bed and covering himself in blankets.

Adam was calmer once the two looked at him. “Questions?” Was his only response to their glares.

Avaline mentally cursed herself but raised her hand. “How long?” She asked calmly.

Adam smirked before answering her. “I'm sure you'd like to know.” But Bryan immediately shouted “Just last night!”

Zaydon looked around the room. “We don't care.” Avaline went to protest but he just gave her a look. “Fine… just pay more attention and don't get him killed!” She commanded Adam.

Zaydon shushed everyone else and they all went to the table in their room before Zaydon started speaking again. “I think Nikkuma grew tired or bored of that new one hour to kill someone thing but we still need to get everyone ready to win the trial.”

They all nodded before Adam spoke. “We should officially introduce you guys to everyone so we don't have to worry abo-” suddenly he was interrupted by the monitors going off.

**”Morning my lovely students! And you Zaydon, I guess. I have to tell you guys that the killing hours are done! They were boring me I guess… I'm serving a special breakfast in the mess hall. Mandatory!”** they all groaned but started heading anyway.

They arrived there last and took the small table left with only Rose sitting on it. “Morning” she greeted. Suddenly Nikkuma walked in. “Hello kids!” She greeted. “I thought you should get to know everyone so intro time!” Everyone went to the big table and sat down.

Avaline heard one of the younger kids mumble finally but ignored it in favor of sitting next to Bryan. Nikkuma went first to a young boy and pointed at him. “You start and we'll go around.”

The boy stood up and introduced himself. “My name is Alexander, call me Alex. I'm 13 and The Ultimate investigative reporter.” Before sitting and looking at the next person who happened to be Rose.

She stood up immediately and quickly spoke. “Hi, I'm Rose! My ultimate is a doctor...” she sat and gestured to the next person, Annelle who didn't even stand up.

“I'm Annelle the ultimate fire chief.” She said calmly not even blinking while she spoke, her eye going around and studying each person. She didn't speak again and everyone waited in awkward silence for a moment before the boy next to her spoke up.

He stood up and immediately started talking “I'm Samuel The Ultimate weapons expert!” Avaline widened her eyes in shock of seeing the boy who brutally murdered kid and tried to kill her and Zaydon, if not targeting them.

She looked around and waited for someone to go after him before Bryan tapped her on the shoulder. She jerked up and realized she was next. “Right! I'm Avaline, Ultimate undercover agent.” She sat down while Bryan stood up.

“My names Bryan, I'm a bodyguard.” He sat and patted Zaydon on the shoulder.

Upon the tap Zaydon stood up and nodded his head. “Zaydon, Detective.” He said quickly and sat down.

Adam stood up cheerfully and went next. “Y’all already know me but I'm Adam, The Ultimate Security guard.” He sat down and looked at the next girl who stood and introduced herself.

“I'm Shannon The Ultimate Therapist, the boy next to me is Thomas The Ultimate lawyer!” Thomas nodded and added on “Call me Tom, please.”

The next kid stood up and looked down. “McKenna Sofia the ultimate attack director, and before you get it mistaken, my first name is McKenna Sofia and I would rather you call me that!” She suddenly sat down and put her head on the table.

The next girl took this chance to introduce herself. “I'm Skayi The Ultimate chef. Mainly for big feasts and stuff like that…” suddenly she ran to the kitchen and came back with a tray of cookies.

Avaline looked at the tray with hearts in her eyes. “Yum… you're like already my favorite person Skayi.” She mentioned as Skayi handed out cookies. Skayi just giggled.

The next boy suddenly stood up while eating a cookie. “I'm Lykos The Ultimate Judge.” Then he sat down and took another cookie of the tray Syaki had left in the middle of the table.

The next boy stood up with a cookie and spoke quickly. “Hi I'm The Ultimate Ship Captain and my name is Tyler these cookies are good.” Syaki took the compliment with a smile and watched as Tyler sat and the final girl stood.

“I'm Theresa or Thea! Ultimate Animal trainer.” She said slowly before sitting down and eating another cookie.

Suddenly Nikkuma appeared on top the table. **”Now that we all know each other let's just go and play a game! Find a partner! Wait… then everyone will find old friends and not new ones… how about groups of 3-4!”**

Avaline looked at Zaydon and Bryan and Bryan shook his head and mouthed ‘I'll go with Adam and Annelle and whoever else you guys get Rose and that Syaki girl’. Avaline nodded and Zaydon had already went to find Syaki.

Avaline approached Syaki first, Zaydon still walking with rose to them. “You up for a little group work?” She asked quietly. Syaki nodded and smiled.

They looked over and Bryan seemed to be doing fine with the other group.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bryan walked over to Adam while he was studying something and pushed him a little to tell him that they needed to work. Adam looked at him and mouthed ‘Avaline and Bryan?’. Bryan nodded in the direction of the younger two getting Rose and Syaki fondly.

“So you're going with me and… Annelle? Will you two get along?” He asked quietly. Bryan shook his head.

“I think we'll at least pretend to get along.” Bryan watched from the corner of his eye as Shannon and Tom went and grabbed Tyler for their group.

Adam suddenly turned and went to Annelle and Alex. “Found our fourth member!” He announced to the group.

Annelle immediately turned and grabbed Bryan and put him in a headlock before immediately releasing with him falling to the ground.

She blushed a little. “Sorry… habit.” She held out her hand but gave Bryan a warning look.

Bryan nodded and stood up. “We should get ready for whatever the-” suddenly he was interrupted by the bear herself.

Nikkuma stood above the rest on the table. “Ready for your first challenge? Every group nominate 3 people! 2 to guard and stop, knifes! And the other one you may ask? They'll be the target!” Everyone in the room paled and a few sobs could be heard.

Bryan immediately walked forward. “I'm faster than Yall. I can guard… Annelle you mind joining me? You're fast and more flexible then the other two.” Annelle nodded and Adam and Alex looked at each other before Alex walked forward.

“The knife's can aim at me.” He decided. “Just be careful please? I kinda like not being stabbed.”

Over in the other groups Avaline was quick to volunteer to be aimed at. Zaydon objected though with the fact that Avaline was the quickest and most agile of the group, followed by Syaki and then himself. So they ended up having Syaki and Avaline guard with Zaydon being the target without letting Rose object.

Tyler agreed to be the target. In his group, the other two automatically getting guard positions.

Thea walked forward as a target in her group, McKenna Sofia and Samuel claiming guard positions. Lykos lowered his head and whispered “careful” before going to find a seat.

Suddenly the bear they all knew to hate jumped into the air. “Morning my lovely students! It's time to play a game! Targets get up here! Pick a different guarding group to protect you.”

Avaline’s eyes widened before immediately pointing at Bryan and Annelle. Zaydon nodded and swiftly made his way to them.

Then the room went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment names and talents!!!


End file.
